Grandia : Revisiting the Endof the World
by Destiny Knights
Summary: Having left home to nurture his adventurer's calling, Justing is happily surprised to see that Feena has followed him. LEMON. Justin x Feena


'The End of the World...' He thought as he sat on the very top of the hundred-story stonewall, thinking that was such a funny name for it. Just because no one had ever climbed it before didn't make it the end of the world. Leaning back he lay down and folded his arms behind his head staring up at the sky. It had seemed so long ago since he had first come here. So much was different now... yet so much was the same.

It had been a long day, Justin decided as he tried to make shapes out of the passing clouds. His mother had been on his case about helping out at the restaurant and the kids... Oh God the kids... He smiled thinking of them. How he loved each and everyone of them but man did they light his fuse sometimes. Even though he was tired and stressed, just thinking of them made him want to go back home to be with them.

Yes... back home... He frowned at the thought. Just before leaving he had had a small argument with Feena about his going. Yet in the end she said she understood... It was the adventurer's calling in him that made him want to go back so desperately... go back to...

"Where it all started..." He said to no one and sat up. A guilty feeling welled deep inside his gut. He had wanted to come back so badly that he didn't even think of what he would do when he got here... But then that was the same old Justin. Never thinking ahead... He swung his feet over the edge and kicked them restlessly. The guilt churned in his stomach and slowly turned into a longing he recognized immediately. It just wasn't the same without her...

' I should have asked her to come... Mom would have watched the kids for a few days...' A cool updraft swept past him blowing his already messy hair all over his face as he thought. As the clouds parted overhead a bright ray of sunlight poured down over him. He shielded his eyes from the brilliance of the sun when another strong breeze blew by knocking off his hat that he never got rid of much to the annoyance of Feena and his mother.

He turned to where he thought his hat should have landed but it wasn't there. The wind now blowing harder made it nearly impossible to see though the cloud of wild red hair that was circling his face. Standing up he pulled his hair off his face and sighed. There was no sign of it. " Great..." He said to himself. " Now where did it go?!"

"Looking for this?"

He turned sharply at the sound of someone else's voice. Though he recognized it right away it was too late to stop his body from losing its balance causing him to fall over and land hard on his butt. The intruder stepped over him and laughed, looking down at him.

"Aren't you ever going to get rid of this thing, Justin?"

"Feena!" He said loudly and jumped up to his feet. His cheeks blushing slightly as he brushed dirt off his legs. "What are you... why are you... " He steeped closer to her able to see her better now that the clouds have resumed their position over the sun. " Why did you come? I thought..."

"I was mad at you?" She asked as she turned away and sat down over the edge of the 'End of the World' letting her feet hang over. " I was..." She said softly and put his hat on her head. The oversized brim fell over her head in a humorous way and as she tried to adjust them the goggles that he kept on the top of them slipped down around her neck. With a giggle she tipped the brim up so she could see him. " But then I remembered something. I remembered that there just inst any way to tie down an adventurer, Justin. And when you have to go you have to go." She smiled at him.

"But..." He started and sat down next to her, turned at the hip to face her. " Why did you come out here?"

"Don't you remember Justin?"

"Umm..."

Feena looked down over the wall and smiled. "You promised me that we would go on adventures -together- forever. I couldn't let you have all the fun!" She turned to him smiling. The movement of her head causeing the large hat to once again fall over her eyes.

With a bright smile and a suppressed laughed, he reached forward and pulled the hat back, adjusting it so it fit her properly. " Feena. I love you."

"And I love you." Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Touching his face she smiled. The sun had begun to set, casting an orange-yellow glow over the two of them.

This was the time of day, Justin thought, where everything wonderful in the world looked that much more beautiful... and his theory could not be better proven by anything except what was sitting before him. Feena, the woman he loved since he was a kid, sitting over the wall at a place that was such a pivotal point in their lives... wearing his hat that she hated but looked damn adorable in with the glow of trillions of shades of orange, red and yellow cascading against her as if in a vain attempt to compete over what was more beautiful.

In Justin's eyes however there was no need. Reaching for her he pulled her close to him and held her tightly kissing her on the forehead. She rested her head on her shoulder she sighed as the sun sank further into the horizon. A small sparkling light below them told her that Gadwin had started his fire. 'Must be cooking up a stew' She thought dryly and smiled.

The sky steadily grew darker. A deep burnt orange and pink horizon was now before them. Feena sighed deeply and lifted her head from Justin's shoulder and stared over the now black ground below them. She turned to look at him as the last hints of color faded from view, filling the sky almost instantly with millions of tiny flashing stars.

"Its rare you know...?" Justin said suddenly breaking the silence. Feena looked to him as he continued. "We don't get moments like these anymore... I mean when its just you and me... Like it was so long ago..."

She smiled inwardly as he stared over the horizon watching house lights flicker on in the far distance. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked down at first and then directly into her eyes.

" Feena, " He was cut off by her voice.

" When do you think the next time we will be alone together is...?"

"I was just about to as you the same thing." He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. He still got the same childish feeling of butterflies and weak knees when he looked at her. She was everything he ever wanted. He watched as the corners of her mouth curled into a smile as he reached for her. Cupping her face in his hands he slowly pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

Their lips had barely met when he felt her wrap her one arm around him and lose the other in his tangle of hair. Justin slid his hands from her cheeks to her neck, then wrapping her in a tight hug as their kiss deepened. Without a word to each other their hands moved in succession as though they had minds of their own yet were perfectly in tune with one another.

Reaching behind her Justin slipped his hands under the thin fabric of her tiny shirt and caressed her back. She had the skin of a goddess, he thought but felt his body go numb for a moment when she traced her finger up his spine with the tip of her fingernail. He leaned against her and moaned in her ear. She always seemed to know just how to touch him and when to do it.

After a moment for Justin to recover from the alluring onslaught of Feena's sweet caresses he placed his lips on her neck , bit gently and then kissed. He kissed her neck again a little lower until he reached her collar bone, pushing her back slightly with his movements.

Carefully with his arm around her he lowered her down and continued his kisses, trailing them down over her perfectly shaped breast to her wonderfully tone belly. As she touched his face he looked up at her. Her smile was one that could melt stone. Lost in her gaze he couldn't help but smile back.

"Here?" He whispered in a soft key that told him he was doing his job.

"Why not? No one comes up here! Except us foolish Adventurer types who refuse to listen to their parents!"

She replied with giggles, " But what if..."

"Shhh..." He placed his finger on her lips. " This place..." He started as he leaned over her and touched her face gently. "...was where I wanted to kiss you for the first time. Right over there" He pointed. " I just... couldn't do it... and Sue didn't let me forget it either! "

The both giggled again as he smiled lovingly at her. After a moment spent lost in each others gaze she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Her hands went from his face, over his shoulder to rest gently on his biceps as they kissed. His breath hot on her cheek as he broke the kiss only to place his lips on her chin, then worked his way down her neck to her shoulder kissing all the way.

Still kissing he slipped the shoulder strap of her shirt down and kissed her skin. Moving his hands down along the side of her body he felt her arch her back as he slid his hand over her chest. Carefully he popped the snap on the front of her bra-like shirt open and slid the material away.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair only seconds after. He moved his kisses down her chest and gently bit and kissed each in turn never neglecting one while servicing another. Her grip on his hair tightened as her breath grew rapid. He felt his own heart quicken in pace as she curved her back further. Nothing in the world turned him on better or faster than being able to please his woman.

Still kissing her chest he slid his hand down her side and caressed her thigh slowly working his hand under her skirt. She moaned deeply and gasped as he pressed gently against her panties. He smiled as his started lowering his kisses toward her belly and gently pulled her moist panties to the side and touched her.

He grunted deeply as she pulled his hair tightly when he pushed his fingers inside her. He started a gentle rhythm while he unclasped his pants with his free hand taking the pressure of his straining manhood. Kneeling now, touching her with one hand while positioning himself over her. She had her hips thrust forward, her back arched and was biting her lip as he continued to touch her.

Leaning over her he stopped touching her for just long enough to look her in they eyes. Her face was flushed and her lips red. Between gasps for breath she managed to say 'I love you'. With that he kissed her deeply, and holding his arm under her back for leverage he slowly entered her body.

Their kiss was broken at once with a gasp from Feena as her grip on his shoulder tightened exceptionally. Her body responding at once as her back arched and her muscles flexed. She pulled him down into a tight embrace as he slowly began to move inside her.

He held her tightly as he worked up to a steady motion and shuttered in passion every time her felt her gasp into his ear. Losing himself to her completely he barely even noticed her nails breaking his skin or her grip on his hair. Breathing heavily he held her tighter and continued to thrust into her.

Picking up his pace slightly he grunted deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel himself getting ready to lose it but, stubborn as he was, he was determined to set her off first. Slipping his hand out from under her, he reached down and gently rubbed her clit while continued to thrust into her going just a little faster with each pass.

She cried out loudly, digging her nails into the rock wall beneath her as he continued to have at her in a way that he hadn't in years. More things change that one realizes when you have children and their love making was certainly one of them. Pulling her against him as he fought to hold off, he shuddered in ecstasy when she cried out into his ear. Her tantric, moans of unbridled pleasure too mush for him as her muscles contracted around him in orgasm. Flattening her against the stone with the weight of his body he gave one final thrust and exploded with a shattering groan, filling her instantly with his fluid.

The weight on top of her was comforting and she absently played with his hair while she cought her breath and regained control of her trembling body. After a long moment, Justin pulled himself up and looked at her in the eyes. His mess of a hair cut dangled just above her nose as she spoke, a wide smile played across his face. "We need to adventure more often!"

She just smiled back at him as they slowly stood and redressed. "Yes… We definitely do." She said pulling him into her arms and resting her head against his chest. The stars overhead seemed to shine just for them at that moment and with the light of the moon and Gadwin's tiny fire to guide them, they slowly began to make their way down the Cliffside, back home.


End file.
